When He's Around
by KirstyJayne
Summary: There's a new arrival in LazyTown - OC - but what does this mean for the current residents of LazyTown? I do not own LazyTown, this is 100% fictional. Pairing: Pixel/OC? Stingy/Trixie. 1st of series I began writing 1 or 2 years ago!
1. Chapter 1

She set her suitcases on the ground for a second, to quickly tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well, I guess I'm here," she sighed, picking up her cases once more. "LazyTown." She looked around her, taking in her new surroundings.

"Look out!" she suddenly heard, but before she had a chance to see who was shouting, she was knocked almost off her feet by a short, and slightly chubby, boy apparently chasing after something, or someone.

"Watch where you're going!" the girl raised her voice ever so slightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he hung his head, but quickly changed the topic. "But who are you?"

"I'm Lola. I'm one of Stephanie's friends. I'm new here," she replied politely. "And you are …? …"

"Ziggy," he finished for her, returning the smile.

"Okay. Who else is there in LazyTown?"

"Well, there's Pixel. He loves computers. Then there's Stingy, and he just likes...things. And Trixie's just cheeky," Ziggy's head went down again, but quickly shot back up as he continued. "And there's _Sportacus!_ Sportacus is the hero and he saves everybody!" he started making whooshing sound effects as he tried to demonstrate what Sportacus was like. Lola giggled slightly.

"Sounds … interesting," she grinned. "Erm, could you show me where –" she consulted a small scrap of paper in her hand, "- Miss Busybody's house is, please? My parents have arranged for me to stay there with her. Is she nice?"

"Well, she's okay. Mind, she's not too great with names," Ziggy lead the way to Bessie's house, with Lola close behind him. "It's just over here." He gestured to a red house. Bessie could be seen sunbathing out in the garden, with a glass in one hand.

"Thank you, Ziggy," Lola smiled, quietly stepping over towards the fence. "Hi, Miss Busybody." She said shyly, not really knowing what to expect. She hoped that she would enjoy staying with Bessie, but she had never met her before.

"Oh, hello, erm … er …" she trailed off. Ziggy was right about the names.

"Lola," she smiled patiently.

"Ah, yes, Lola! Well, it's lovely to meet you. I can't say I've ever seen you here in LazyTown before. Are you new, or on a holiday here?"

"I'm new … Am I not supposed to be staying with you then?" Lola was feeling so confused. It was as if she had been completely forgotten about. Suddenly, Bessie's face lit up as she seemed to remember.

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry, I just haven't got round to clearing out the guest room yet. Well, I should say that Milford hasn't got round to it yet. I'm afraid I don't have any room at all." Lola tried her level best not to show her annoyance. She spun around on her heel and walked away at a quick pace. She decided to sit on a nearby wall to think about what she was going to do. She had nowhere to stay, and she couldn't go and ask anybody because the only person in LazyTown that she knew was Stephanie. She didn't know where anybody else lived though. She sighed, realising that she couldn't do anything.

"Lola?" she heard from beneath her, on the ground. Looking down, the first thing she saw was a blur of pink.

"Stephanie!" she jumped down to give her friend a hug. "I haven't seen you for ages! Well, not since you moved here."

"I know. I heard that you were moving, too, but I didn't think it would be true," she returned the hug before asking where she was going to be staying. Lola just shrugged, smoothing her long, dark hair. "Why don't you come stay with us? It'll be great. Like when we used to have sleepovers before. Except it will be one huge sleepover!" Stephanie's eyes lit up as she thought of the idea. Lola hung back slightly, rather hesitant.

"Will your uncle be alright with this?" she asked uneasily. Her best friend nodded, taking one of the suitcases, and almost running to her uncle's house. She was sure that this was going to be perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

"Uncle Milford? Uncle Milford?" Stephanie called, looking around the house for her uncle, better known as Mayor Meanswell. "I guess he's out right now. Come on; let's put your stuff in my room." Lola followed Stephanie slowly, looking around the house curiously. It looked like a nice place to stay in.

"I feel really bad," she mumbled, half to herself, but she raised her voice so Stephanie could hear as she added, "I don't want to be seen as imposing on you and your uncle."

"I'm not letting you sleep outside or anything like that," Stephanie insisted. "You're staying with me and my uncle."

"Well, I'm sure I won't be staying for long – maybe Miss Busybody will have that spare room ready soon."

"You were going to stay with _Bessie_?"

"Yeah, but she said she doesn't have enough room. Your uncle hasn't got round to sorting out the guest room yet. Does she get your uncle to do everything?"

"Pretty much," Stephanie laughed as she opened the door to her room. She put the suitcase she was carrying on the floor against one of the walls. Lola put the other case next to it, looking at the amount of pink in the room. "Yep, still love pink!" Stephanie smiled as she noticed what Lola was doing.

"I'd never have guessed," she joked. "So, what's it like in LazyTown? Some kid called Ziggy was trying to give me a crash course on the residents."

"Ziggy," Stephanie smiled. "He's sweet, but he _likes_ sweets rather a lot. Who did he tell you about?"

"He said about Stingy, Trixie and Pixel … He told me a bit about Bessie. And then he got as far as Sportacus and went mad."

"Typical! Sportacus is a hero –"

"There's a hero in LazyTown? Cool!"

"Well, yeah. He's awesome, and he always manages to stop Robbie Rotten."

"Robbie … Rotten … ?"

"Oh, he's this really mean and lazy guy who keeps trying to kick Sportacus out of town."

"You say it as if it's an everyday thing!" Lola laughed.

"It is. Wait until you meet him. Then you'll see for yourself."

"Okay … This place is starting to sound pretty weird now …"

"You'll get used to it. Are you staying here for good? Is anyone else coming with you?"

"Yes, I think I'm staying here for good, unless I don't like it here. And no, I'm all alone. It's a long story, I'll explain later on."

"Cool. Come on, I can take you to meet the other kids. Give you a proper introduction. And I can show you around LazyTown as well. You'll be a part of our gang in absolutely no time, I guarantee," Stephanie grabbed Lola's arm as she once again, lead the way, Lola eagerly following. She thought LazyTown sounded okay, even if it did seem a bit strange as well. But with a great friend like Stephanie, she didn't need to worry about anything or anyone else. Or did she?


	3. Chapter 3

"Uncle Milford? Uncle Milford?" Stephanie called, looking around the house for her uncle, better known as Mayor Meanswell. "I guess he's out right now. Come on; let's put your stuff in my room." Lola followed Stephanie slowly, looking around the house curiously. It looked like a nice place to stay in.

"I feel really bad," she mumbled, half to herself, but she raised her voice so Stephanie could hear as she added, "I don't want to be seen as imposing on you and your uncle."

"I'm not letting you sleep outside or anything like that," Stephanie insisted. "You're staying with me and my uncle."

"Well, I'm sure I won't be staying for long – maybe Miss Busybody will have that spare room ready soon."

"You were going to stay with _Bessie_?"

"Yeah, but she said she doesn't have enough room. Your uncle hasn't got round to sorting out the guest room yet. Does she get your uncle to do everything?"

"Pretty much," Stephanie laughed as she opened the door to her room. She put the suitcase she was carrying on the floor against one of the walls. Lola put the other case next to it, looking at the amount of pink in the room. "Yep, still love pink!" Stephanie smiled as she noticed what Lola was doing.

"I'd never have guessed," she joked. "So, what's it like in LazyTown? Some kid called Ziggy was trying to give me a crash course on the residents."

"Ziggy," Stephanie smiled. "He's sweet, but he _likes_ sweets rather a lot. Who did he tell you about?"

"He said about Stingy, Trixie and Pixel … He told me a bit about Bessie. And then he got as far as Sportacus and went mad."

"Typical! Sportacus is a hero –"

"There's a hero in LazyTown? Cool!"

"Well, yeah. He's awesome, and he always manages to stop Robbie Rotten."

"Robbie … Rotten … ?"

"Oh, he's this really mean and lazy guy who keeps trying to kick Sportacus out of town."

"You say it as if it's an everyday thing!" Lola laughed.

"It is. Wait until you meet him. Then you'll see for yourself."

"Okay … This place is starting to sound pretty weird now …"

"You'll get used to it. Are you staying here for good? Is anyone else coming with you?"

"Yes, I think I'm staying here for good, unless I don't like it here. And no, I'm all alone. It's a long story, I'll explain later on."

"Cool. Come on, I can take you to meet the other kids. Give you a proper introduction. And I can show you around LazyTown as well. You'll be a part of our gang in absolutely no time, I guarantee," Stephanie grabbed Lola's arm as she once again, lead the way, Lola eagerly following. She thought LazyTown sounded okay, even if it did seem a bit strange as well. But with a great friend like Stephanie, she didn't need to worry about anything or anyone else. Or did she?


	4. Chapter 4

Stephanie and Lola were getting ready for bed, until Stephanie suddenly sat down on her bed, her legs and arms crossed, a serious look on her face

Stephanie and Lola were getting ready for bed, until Stephanie suddenly sat down on her bed, her legs and arms crossed, a serious look on her face. Lola stopped what she was doing and stared straight back at her, giving her a look that asked her what was going on.

"I haven't forgotten, you know," Stephanie smiled. "You said you'd tell me why you came to LazyTown. Spill." she wanted to know the details, and it seemed quite serious, seeing as Lola said she would tell Stephanie later. Lola sat down slowly, trying to put the words together in her mind, before she spoke them.

"This is a really big thing to say. I haven't told anyone so far," she began, taking a deep breath. Stephanie could tell how serious she was.

"Maybe I shouldn't have asked ..." she began to say, but Lola wanted to continue.

"No, I need to get this off my chest. Okay," she sighed. "Well, a couple of years after you left, my father died of a heart attack -"

"I'm so sorry!" Stephanie gasped, putting one hand over her mouth, which muffled her speech slightly.

"Let me finish," Lola scolded, in a joking manner. "We managed to get on with our lives and everything, but then, a two or three years later, my mother told me that I was adopted when I was a baby. For the past two years, I've been hassling her for any information about my real family. I wanna get to know them, and know who I really am."

"Whoa, Lola, I had no idea," Stephanie interrupted without realising.

"My adoptive mum told me that there at least was, some family in LazyTown. So I told her that I wanted to move here because I want to know them. She knew Bessie from years ago, so arranged everything for me to come here. I guess it's for the best that I'm here, because things have been pretty strained with my mum. We can't stop arguing, so I decided to come to LazyTown," she explained before adding, "I'm here to find my parents and my family." Stephanie was gob smacked; she had no idea how things had been, in Lola's family.

"Do you have any leads at all - any names?" she asked hopefully. Lola shook her head.

"Nothing at all. But I don't want that to put me off. I'm finding them, no matter what!" a look of sheer determination was on Lola's face as she spoke those words, sounding more confident than she really did feel. There wasn't much of a chance of her finding her parents, if she was totally honest.

"Don't you think it'd be cool if we wound up being related somehow?" Stephanie suddenly thought aloud, her eyes sparkling. "That would be awesome!" Lola agreed, plastering a grin on her face. Years ago, when they were younger, they had joked about being related because they were the best of friends and they knew each other so well. The amount of people who had believed them was amazing - many people had said that they had the same deep, dark eyes.

"Do you reckon that's possible?" Lola asked. "Do you think we could be related?"

"There's a chance," Stephanie nodded. "There are three men in LazyTown, excluding the parents of the other guys: Sportacus, Robbie Rotten, and my Uncle Milford. I'm sure Robbie isn't your dad!" she laughed.

"What is this Robbie Rotten like?" Lola asked, just as Stephanie said, "Look, I'll show you what Robbie's like," as she grabbed her diary, which was always to hand. She thumbed through a few of the pages, as her eyes came to rest quickly on one page. She passed over the diary to her best friend, who was eager to read.

"Robbie Rotten always tries to make Sportacus leave LazyTown by having all kinds of disguises. Sportacus always manages to spot them, though. I know he'll never leave us.  
Robbie just wants to be lazy, and sleep all day. He always tries stopping us from playing, but then he always needs Sportacus to help him," she read out loud, in an amused tone.

"He sounds interesting ... but kind of weird," she passed the pink diary back to Stephanie. "He sounds like he really hates Sportacus."

"He does," Stephanie pulled her pink duvet over her, putting her diary on the floor.

"Do you think the others like me?" she asked, slightly cautiously.

"Yeah, course. You get on pretty well with Ziggy, for a start," Stephanie replied, smiling. She gave a huge yawn shortly afterwards. "I'm sorry, I'm so tired. I need to sleep. Night, Lola," she settled down into a comfortable position in her bed. Lola slipped into the pink sleeping bag they had set up under a mattress, on the floor.

"Night, Stephanie," Lola yawned, thinking about her first day in LazyTown and what she thought of it so far. She didn't have a solid opinion of the place as this had been her first day, but she seemed to like it. She thought that a few of the people were a bit strange, but she wouldn't let that ruin her opinion of LazyTown. Before she could think of anything else, her body totally relaxed and she fell into a sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"Lola! Lola!" Stephanie hissed, shaking her friend gently. Lola woke up from her sleep.

"What?" she barely opened her eyes.

"You were mumbling really badly in your sleep," Stephanie informed her. "Were you having a bad dream?" she asked, worriedly.

"Um ... er ... yeah, something like that," Lola replied quickly. "What time is it?" she changed the subject. Stephanie quickly checked her clock.

"It's 6 o'clock," she replied. "I'm not bothering to go back to sleep, or you'll never be able to wake me up again!" she laughed slightly as Lola mumbled in agreement. Her eyes struggled to stay open; she was still so tired. Stephanie picked up on this.

"You can go back to sleep - you look like you really need it," she smiled.

"Well, thank you very much!" Lola pretended to be insulted and she made out that she was more awake than she really was. "So, what are we doing today?" she asked, realising that she was quite the ace at changing the subject. Stephanie thought for a moment.

"We can do anything you like, really," she replied, realising that she hadn't made any plans for the day.

"You can try sorting things out with Trixie. I noticed yesterday that you seemed to be having a bit of an argument," Lola suggested. Stephanie just shrugged, making a face.

"She'll be okay. She can have a bit of a temper sometimes, it's nothing to worry about," she hesitated. "Besides, she'll just spend the day with Stingy, probably."

"Okay, stop making excuses!" Lola giggled. "This thing with you two won't go away until you guys sort it out. What was it all about anyway?"

"It's stupid. We're really good friends, and we were best friends here in LazyTown. And I guess she feels a little left out about me showing you around, and catching up with you. So I got mad and told her that she seemed to have forgotten me since she started going out with Stingy," Stephanie gabbled, explaining the best that she could at such an hour. "So she walked off."

"Don't worry about me. Tell you what; you go patch things up with Trixie. Friendship is so important. And I can just hang out with the others. Get to know them a little better. That way, everybody is happy," Lola had the solution. Stephanie smiled gratefully. She wrapped her arms around Lola in a tight hug.

"Thank you!" she grinned. "But only as long as you're sure?" she pulled back, examining her friend's face very closely to get every feeling she expressed. She nodded.

"You have my blessing," she giggled, causing Stephanie to laugh, too. They didn't worry about the noise they were making as they laughed, until they heard the door open.

"Girls!" Milford was standing in the doorway. "Do you mind? Some people are still trying to sleep. Keep the noise down, please!"

"Okay, Uncle Milford," Stephanie lowered her voice. "Just whispers now, promise." He left the room, satisfied with Stephanie's response. As soon as the door closed and his footsteps could no longer be heard, the two girls were in fits of giggles again. They tried to quieten down before the Mayor of LazyTown came back to scold them again, but they couldn't contain their laughter.

"I suppose there's no point in sleeping anymore," he sighed as he opened the door. "Come on, I guess we'd better watch some television or something." The girls followed him to the living room, wearing matching grins on their faces.


	6. Chapter 6

"So, tell me about yourself, Pixel," Lola smiled, as they both sat down on a park bench, watching Sportacus play basketball with the other teenagers.

"Er ... well, I'm Pixel, I'm fourteen, and I normally stay at home playing on the computer or coming up with new inventions," he replied. "What about you?"

"I'm Lola, also fourteen years old. Um ... I'm friends with Stephanie, and I like sports and other stuff like - er - drawing," she stammered, suddenly feeling rather small. Pixel simply nodded with a smile on his face.

"Cool. It's nice to meet new people in LazyTown," he grinned. "Hey, do you wanna come back to my house to see some of my cool machines?" he added enthusiastically.

"Yeah!" Lola returned the enthusiasm as they got off the bench simultaneously, making their way over to Pixel's tumble-down house.  
_'He seems pretty cool, actually,'_ Lola thought to herself, shutting the front door behind her. Pixel had been really friendly towards her, even if he did seem a little shy himself. He booted up his computer, clicking and typing, eventually stopping on a webpage.

"This is a webpage I made myself. It's called PixelsPix," he explained, becoming more talkative. This was a subject he was familiar and confident with. "Obviously I'm gonna have to update it because you're new here and you need your own page, like everyone else. This has got all sorts of video clips of everybody in LazyTown ... Well, almost everyone."

"Cool," Lola took in the webpage, looking at every single thing on there.

"I've noticed that you're quite shy. This is a great way to get to know everyone in LazyTown without actually having to speak to them. Here, you can play about if you like. I'll be back," Pixel passed the mouse over as he walked towards the kitchen to get a tasty snack for the both of them. Lola moved the cursor over to the picture of Stephanie at the top of the screen. A file opened, and Lola watched the video of her friend dancing. She listened to the song while Pixel was coming back with a bowl of fruit for them to share.

"Oh, you're listening to 'Have You Ever'. We sing all sorts of songs in LazyTown. I'll show you my favourite," he set the fruit down on the computer desk, taking the mouse back and clicking a couple of times. Lola watched and listened intently to the song.

"When I move, I'm feeling alright  
Bing bing bang, and I'm ready to go  
Jump high from left to right  
And you'll be going strong!  
Find the beat and express yourself  
You're racing like a train  
Like a human hurricane  
And we say: Go, go!  
Get it together  
No-one's lazy in LazyTown  
Hey, hey! Sing it together  
No-one's lazy in LazyTown."

"This is good," Lola said, tapping her foot along to the song. "Very catchy. They can sing."

"Yeah," Pixel nodded, before coming up with a brainwave. "I know! I'm putting a lot of these songs onto a CD for Stephanie. If you want, I can make you a copy?"

"Aww, thanks!" Lola took up the kind offer. "I'd appreciate that."

"Sooner or later, you'll be singing along with us," he grinned widely.

"I dunno ... I'm not much of a singer," Lola giggled nervously.

"Me neither, but don't worry," Pixel reassured her, handing her an apple.

"Thanks," she bit into the fruit. "So how old are the others? Like, the people our age?"

"Trixie's fourteen as well. Stingy's fifteen, the oldest out of all of us, and boy does he act it!" he paused while they both laughed. "And Ziggy's thirteen. He hates being the youngest."

"Aww. So when's your birthday?" she asked him.

"My birthday is on November 16th, Stingy's is June 4th, Trixie's is September 7th, and Ziggy's is April 25th," Pixel answered for everybody else in advance. "What about you?"

"February 14th," she smiled. "Valentine's Day. So corny." she made a face, which made Pixel laugh.

"Cool. You're a really nice girl, Lola," he said, sounding very sincere.

"Thanks," she blushed. "You're okay, yourself." Now it was Pixel's turn to go slightly pink.

"Er .. thank you," he seemed to hide behind his computer and gadgets after that remark.

"Aww," Lola whispered under her breath, making sure he didn't hear that. She looked at the clock on the wall.

"I hate to abandon you, but I have to report back to Stephanie," she laughed. "Nice hanging out with you, Pixel. See you around."

"Um, okay. See ya around," he mumbled. Lola barely managed to decipher what he was saying. She left the house by herself, realising that Pixel was feeling far too shy to see her out. She spotted Stephanie talking to Sportacus and she ran over to see if she had patched things up with Trixie.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey, how'd it go?" Stephanie and Lola said at exactly the same time as they approached each other. They both giggled.

"You first," Lola said, with a smile.

"Well, me and Trixie have both apologised and we've promised to spend a bit more time together, which is great," Stephanie grinned. "And it's thanks to you, really. What about you?"

"I've just been over at Pixel's, on his webpage. It's good," Lola returned the grin. "He's really sweet."

"Great," Stephanie nodded. "Hey, I've heard that Ziggy needs to clean up his room before he can meet up with all of us. Wanna go help him? He probably could do with some." she suggested.

"Sure," Lola agreed, following Stephanie to Ziggy's small house. They were just getting to Ziggy's house when Lola was almost knocked off her feet for the second time since she arrived.

"Whoa!" she yelled, trying not to fall backwards. She looked around her, trying to figure out who – or what – she collided with. Looking to one side of her, she noticed a whirlwind of blue.

"Sportacus," the two girls said in unison before knocking on Ziggy's door. He opened it, surrounded by mess, which, Stephanie noticed, consisted mainly of sweet wrappers.

"Er ... The house is a bit messy ..." he paused. "I'll be out later when I've tidied up a bit."

"No, we've come to help you!" Stephanie laughed. "Come on – we'll get this house cleaned up in no time at all." Ziggy hesitantly opened the front door wide enough for the girls to come in, and also wide enough for them to see the state of the house.

"Looks like you're gonna need a lot more help than we thought!" Stephanie's eyes widened as she looked at the task in hand.

* * *

Robbie Rotten peered through his periscope to see what was going on in LazyTown. Suddenly, his eyes stopped at the playground. Who was the girl playing basketball with that pink tornado? If she was going to be as noisy as the rest of those rotten kids ...  
He turned away, trying to think of a plan. He had had to put up with those pesky children for the past six years; there was only so much a lazy villain could take.

"Why must I have to live underneath this racket?" he asked himself, his voice echoing around his lair. "I remember just a few years ago when LazyTown was lazy! I need a plan to get that new girl out of here before she turns into one of them!" However, his brain was failing to come up with a good plan. Eventually, he had to admit defeat. He was never going to make LazyTown lazy again, and he would have to either live with it, or move away. But nothing was going to drag him away from the comfort of his lair with his orange chair and purple 'blankie'.

Meanwhile, Stephanie and Lola were shooting some hoops after helping Ziggy clean up. It had been a big job, even for the three of them. None of them had realised how much mess one thirteen-year-old boy could make, until today.

"Hey, Ziggy!" Lola called. "Come join us." Stephanie passed the ball to him - which he caught - as he jogged towards the basketball hoop. He had improved in sports a lot since Sportacus had come to LazyTown. He was very close to the local hero, and their relationship was like a father and son's. Sportacus had always been a great role model for Ziggy, and he recalled with amusement, the times that he had tried to be a hero, just like his hero. He remembered the times that he had failed, and Sportacus was always there to encourage him, and to bring his spirits back up.

Stephanie was also remembering her early days in LazyTown, as an eight-year-old. She watched Ziggy as he caught the ball and sent it sailing through the hoop. He had changed so much in the past few years. He had lost a lot of his "puppy fat", which in a way, was strange to see. Stephanie had first known him as a short, chubby, candy-loving boy. He still loved his candy, but he had cut down on it so much, thanks to Sportacus. Sportacus had influenced everybody in one way or another, through the years. Ziggy had changed the most, and he was so proud of the teenager he was becoming.

"Stephanie!" she heard Ziggy shout, bringing her back to Earth. "Are you gonna play or stand there gawping at the wonderful man I am becoming?" he laughed, which made Stephanie go a slight shade of pink.

"I'm sorry, I was just reminiscing," her attention returned to basketball.

"Me too," Ziggy admitted. "Things have changed in LazyTown - obviously in a good way!" he added hurriedly, before any misunderstandings could occur. Lola stood a little way away from them, not knowing what they were talking about, and not wanting to interrupt them.

"Yeah, it's gone so fast," Stephanie agreed, her eyes clouding over as she remembered six years back. Ziggy nodded, a faraway look also in his eyes.

"I wouldn't want to go back there, though," he said quickly. "I mean, always worrying about Robbie Rotten, being lazy and unhealthy. Being little kids." Stephanie mumbled words of agreement, too busy thinking back to reply properly.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hi, guys," Sportacus waved as he ran over to where Stingy and Trixie were sitting comfortably in silence on a park bench.

"Hey, Sportacus," they chorused.

"You okay?" he smiled. Sportacus loved the group of teenagers all as if they were his children because he had grown so close to them all over the years.

"Yeah, sure," Trixie shrugged, smiling softly. Stingy made no effort to involve himself in the conversation, which surprised Sportacus a great deal. Normally, the young rich boy had something to say for everything.

"Really?" he directed his question at Stingy, who just appeared to be gazing into space. Sportacus then threw a glance over to Trixie, who looked hesitant and unsure of what to do. Finally, she made her decision. She slowly relaxed her grip on her boyfriend's hand and walked away a little, motioning for the concerned hero to follow her.

"I don't get it, Sportacus," she started, avoiding his eyes.

"Trixie, what's wrong?" he crouched down slightly to her level. Although the children had all grown an amount, he still had to bend a little to be at their level. "Has anything happened between you two?" Trixie shook her head, her dark hair, shaking with her. She tried to work out what to say, how to compose herself.

"No, he's just … strange. Far away. And I can't think of anything I've done wrong," the girl paused for a second. "I've heard a rumour he wants to leave LazyTown. I'm too afraid to talk to him about it … What if it's true?"

"I'm sure it's nothing. Leave it to me. Go and see Stephanie, and forget this. It'll all be sorted by the end of the day," he reassured her, encouraging her.

"Really?" she looked into his blue eyes, searching them to see if he was telling her the truth.

"Of course!" he grinned. "Trust me. I'm Sportacus." They both laughed slightly as Trixie shot off to find a friend to help ease her mind. Sportacus set about trying to talk to Stingy, trying to find the right words.

"Stingy," he eventually began, sitting beside him. "Are you okay? You seem pretty quiet."

"Yes, Sportacus," he sighed. "It's all fine."

"Is it true that you want to leave LazyTown? You have so many friends who will miss you – not to mention your girlfriend," he tried again, trying to get information from the fifteen-year-old. He obviously needed to talk to somebody.

"I don't know," he finally admitted defeat and began to open up. "I dunno, I guess sometimes I feel I just want to get out of everything. I don't know why. I can't explain everything."

"You do know we'd all like you to stay? Even Lola would like you to, I bet."

"Who is Lola? Why is she here? I don't get it," he suddenly asked.

"I don't know either. It's strange, but it will all come out," Sportacus smiled. "All I know is that she's friends with Stephanie."

"Oh," was all that managed to escape from Stingy's mouth.

"Between you and me, maybe something is going on. I don't think that it was Stephanie that brought her to LazyTown, but what can I say to her? She seems like a nice girl, anyway."

"Yes …"

"But, enough of that. Come on, talk to me. Man to man talk?" Sportacus asked. He made sure to treat the teenagers more like responsible adults now, rather than children. Stingy nodded, accepting his kind offer, trying his level best to tell LazyTown's hero how he was feeling, and what was going on in his mind.


	9. Chapter 9

Trixie jogged over to the playground, to see Stephanie, Ziggy, Pixel, and Lola playing a small game of tennis. Lola and Pixel were on one team, whereas Stephanie had teamed up with Ziggy. From what Trixie could see, Lola's team seemed to be winning.

"Hi, Trixie," Pixel noticed her. "We're just having a quick game here. Me and Lola are winning. Do you want to join in?"

"Erm … well, it'd be an odd number with me. I think I'll just watch," Trixie sighed, her eyes wandering around, looking for something to do.

"Are you sure? You can switch with me, if you like," Stephanie offered kindly, holding out her racket.

"Nah, it's fine, you enjoy yourselves. I'm just gonna go for a walk, clear my head and everything," she smiled, letting her hair loose from her ponytails. She walked straight over in the direction of her house, just wanting to lie down on her comfortable bed and forget everything that was buzzing around in her head. Sometimes she just hated being a teenager, and having so many things to think about.

Back at the playground, the other teenagers were finding it difficult to focus on the game in hand.

"You know, Trixie was acting really strange," Ziggy put his racket on the floor to tie his shoelaces. "I mean, she loves tennis, doesn't she? What do you think is wrong?"

"I don't know," Pixel shrugged. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen Stingy about."

"Or Sportacus," Stephanie chipped in. "Sportacus is always about, but he's disappeared too."

"Stephanie, I think you should go talk to Trixie. She should speak to you, perhaps," Lola spoke up for once. She was still in the process of settling into LazyTown. Although she did feel at home, she didn't quite feel one hundred percent. Stephanie smiled warmly at her friend.

"Yeah, good idea, Lola. Thanks, I'll talk to her now," Stephanie dropped her pink racket and ran at a relatively slow place towards Trixie's.

"At least we won, though," Pixel turned to Lola in an attempt to make light out of everything. She flashed a small smile back at him.

"Yep," she nodded. "We're just the best." She laughed slightly, giving Pixel a high-five. She had become really good friends with him in such a short space of time. Stephanie was happy to see her friend settling into LazyTown quite fast, and to see her making friends and becoming one of the gang.

"Hey, I've done that CD for you – in fact, I did it not long after you left earlier. Do you and Ziggy want to come over and listen to some music? And you can help me with some games on my webpage, if you like," Pixel's face lit up as he made the suggestion.

"Good idea," Ziggy nodded. "We can't exactly carry on playing with odd teams." He picked up his tennis racket again, and walked around the net to Lola and Pixel's side.

"Sure," Lola agreed. "Should we drop off our rackets at our houses first?"

"Nah, you can just dump them at my place, it's fine," Pixel grinned. "Let's go." He led the way, with Lola and Ziggy not far behind, chatting animatedly to one another.

Pixel and Lola walked side by side through the streets of LazyTown. The sun would be going down soon and the town would be filled with darkness.

"This is nice," Lola muttered to him, and he murmured in agreement. There was nobody else around but them. LazyTown was quiet and peaceful and so was the mood between the two.

"Yeah…" Pixel breathed, sitting down on a yellow wall. Lola sat beside him.

"So … what do you think of LazyTown so far?" he asked her quietly. She nodded.

"I like it. Thanks for helping me settle in," Lola grinned, looking over at him. Pixel just gazed back at her, nervously shifting about on the wall. As he did so, his hand accidentally brushed against Lola's. He drew back as if she was on fire and he was burnt by the slightest touch.

"Sorry," he laughed nervously, as the sun went down…

"Whoa!" Lola sat up, waking with a start. "Oh my God, oh my God!" she felt her face go bright red.

"What's happened?" Stephanie was already out of bed, and she had her pink dress on. "What dream did you have?"

"Erm…" Lola blushed furiously, hiding her face with her pillow. "Can I tell you later, when I don't feel so freaked out by it?"

"Sure," Stephanie smiled, trying to change the subject. "So what's the score with you and Pixel? You've been spending a lot of time together lately. I think it's great."

"Shut up!" Lola threw the pillow at Stephanie, as she felt her face go even redder than before – if that was even possible. "There isn't anything going on. What's the time anyway?"

"Eight," Stephanie checked the clock. "I would have woken you earlier when I was awake, but you were fast asleep and I thought it better to let you have your sleep. But I've figured what we could do today."

"What?" Lola asked warily, tucking a loose strand of her dark hair behind her ear.

"Well, I was thinking about why you came to LazyTown, and well … we haven't done anything about that," she replied. "So, how about we investigate things? I bet you're dying to get it all sorted."

"Mmm," Lola murmured. "I dunno, I feel pretty nervous just thinking about it all. What if my family aren't in LazyTown anymore?"

"They will be. Now hurry up and get dressed – we have to work to do!" Stephanie threw a pair of jeans and a top at her best friend.

"Yeah, yeah," Lola got up and out of her sleeping bag, grabbing the crumpled-up clothes. "I'm on it."


	10. Chapter 10

**I'd like to say thanks for the reviews, melissa Ivory. :) And in response to your question: It will all be revealed throughout the story. ;)  
-KJ**

"Hey, Pixel, do you mind if we quickly borrow your laptop?" Stephanie looked up into the video camera that was attached to the front of Pixel's tall, blue house.

"Sure," came a reply from the fourteen-year-old's bedroom. "I'll send it down." Lola observed a package come from the house with some odd kind of mechanism holding it. Stephanie took it, yelling words of thanks back up to Pixel.

"That was a bit strange," Lola commented as they made their way back to the Mayor's house. The two girls had the place to themselves because Mayor Meanswell was too busy trying to juggle paperwork at the town hall, with Bessie Busybody.

"Well, that's just Pixel," Stephanie laughed, opening the front door, and putting the laptop down. "But back to the point of today – we're finding your parents, and maybe brothers or sisters, too!"

"Hopefully," Lola gently reminded her, with a grin. "Don't get too hopeful or too carried away." She watched Stephanie typing on the laptop. The young, pink-haired girl stopped to look at her friend's face and to look into her brown eyes.

"What?" Lola panicked. "What – have I smudged my make-up or something?" her hand flew up to her face as Stephanie giggled softly.

"No – I'm seeing if I can do some tracking, and I was trying to see who you look more like. Cos hopefully that will give us some leads."

"Ah, good thinking, Steph!" Lola exclaimed, taking her hand away and stepping closer to the laptop.

"Look-wise, I'd say you look like you'd be more likely to be related to Stingy. But maybe Trixie. It's the eyes."

"Awesome – that's two people to check! I must say, I have a pretty good feeling about this."

"Yeah, me too. If they're both a no, then I'll just check through everyone. Just in case."

"Cool. I wouldn't be related to Sportacus or Robbie Rotten, though – that's impossible!"

"There's always a chance, Lolly," Lolly was a nickname that Stephanie had come up with when the pair of them were only six.

"I guess," she shrugged. "But imagining being related to a superhero or a villain is plain insane."

"No, plain insane is not finding the answers you need," Stephanie barely took her eyes away from the screen, as she was so engrossed in helping out Lola. She was totally convinced and sure that she would find the answers right in front of her on the screen.

"Shall I get us a drink or something?" Lola asked, wanting to make herself useful.

"Erm... Water would be great, thanks," she smiled. "I'll keep you updated."

* * *

An hour had passed and the two girls were just sitting in Stephanie's pink bedroom in silence, just thinking. They had no idea of any other alternatives of what they could do. Eventually, Stephanie decided to speak up. They couldn't just sit there for the rest of their lives.

"I'm sorry, Lola," she whispered, leaning against the wall as she comfortably sat on her pink bed.

"It's fine," she couldn't conceal the way she was feeling, no matter how hard she tried. "It's not like we were guaranteed to find out. I guess I'll never know."

"Lol, there's always a way!" Stephanie sat forward suddenly, the force she used almost causing her to fall off the bed. "I bet we will find out one way of another."

"Sure, sure," Lola shrugged. Stephanie sat beside her and put her arm around her best friend.

"I still can't believe that nothing was logged," she sighed. "Whoever my parents are … They certainly didn't want anyone to know that I existed."

"Come on, maybe it's not like that," Stephanie ran a hand through her brightly-coloured hair. "Hey. Maybe the mother really wanted to keep you, but was forced to give you up, for one reason or another."

"Maybe," Lola seemed to be brightening up a little. "But hey, let's just forget it and have some fun. Yeah? Doesn't matter." Stephanie tried not to show her annoyance at her best friend trying to cover everything up with a smile or a shrug. It was a trait that she had always had, whereas Stephanie would just talk to someone if she was feeling down and blue.

"Sure," she agreed, "but first I have a letter that I need to post to Sportacus up in his airship." She had an idea of what to do concerning Lola and her family. She quickly dug around in her bag until she found the familiar tube, which contained a blank sheet of paper for her to write on. As fast as she could, Stephanie scrawled out a message for Sportacus, checking to make sure her handwriting was readable for Sportacus.

"Done," she stuffed the paper back into the tube, putting her bag over her head and her shoulder. "Come on, we'll post this letter, then how about we go hang out by the treehouse?"

"Okay," Lola nodded, getting up, tailing Stephanie to the post-box with the lever to post letters for Sportacus. She expertly popped the letter inside and pulled the lever. The two girls watched the letter soar through the sky, before flying into the airship. Lola had seen a lot of sights during the past couple of days in LazyTown, but she was more fascinated by this than anything else that she had seen. She didn't even know why she was so amazed by it.

"Treehouse," Stephanie tugged on her arm as Lola managed to pull her eyes away from the sky.


	11. Chapter 11

Sportacus received the letter that flew up into his airship, a look of surprise on his face. He hadn't had a letter from any of the teenagers for a while, but he was glad to hear from them once in a while.

"I've got mail," he said to himself after he deftly caught the tube containing his mail. His eyes flicked across the paper, digesting the message it contained.

'_Sportacus, me and Lola would like to see you. Meet us by the treehouse ASAP. From Stephanie_,' he read in silence, trying to figure out what was going on. He had felt slightly suspicious of Lola because he always thought that there was more to her – she didn't come to LazyTown just because she was one of Stephanie's friends.

"Down!" he shouted as the platform descended, followed by the command of, "Ladder!" He raced over to the treehouse, throwing in a few flips, landing directly in front of the pair. Lola stepped back a little, scared that Sportacus was going to accidentally bump into her. She wasn't used to Sportacus' way of getting around the town. She also wasn't expecting the hero to make an appearance, but she didn't mind.

"What's up?" he asked, and Stephanie gestured for him to sit down on the grass. He obliged as the teenage girls sat in front of him, cross-legged.

"Lola ..." Stephanie began, signalling for Lola to pour out the whole story. She understood what was going on. She cleared her throat and started telling her story to the hero of LazyTown.

* * *

Robbie looked away from his periscope, a smile on his cunning face.

"So, this new brat is only here to find her family," he said softly. "So why can't she just hurry up and find out who it is so she can get out of here?!" he added, his voice filling the lair.

"Maybe," he told himself. "Those other kids will hate her and she'll have to leave LazyTown! Then we'll all be closer to being lazy." He knew in his heart of hearts that this was not going to happen; he had seen for himself how much the others liked Lola.

"It's never going to work," he sighed. "I'm just going to stay here as an unhappy, lonely man." He collapsed in his orange chair, attempting to get some sleep.

"I see …" Sportacus nodded after listening intently to Lola. "But what do you think I can do to help?"

"There's always a way, and I thought maybe you'd know another solution," Stephanie spoke up. Sportacus gazed straight ahead of him with a distant look in his eyes. The girls recognised this as concentration.

"I've got an idea!" his face lit up. "At the doctor's, they should have a record of peoples' DNA – it's how it works here. Maybe they could take a sample from you, and see if it matches anybody. That way we'll know once and for all!"

"Sportacus, you're a star!" Stephanie wrapped her arms around him, to show how grateful she felt. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

* * *

Lola stepped nervously into the doctor's office, taking a deep breath. Sportacus and Stephanie were waiting outside, for support.

"Do you think this will be a success?" Stephanie asked her friend.

"I hope so," was all he could say. Even though he was a hero, and an above-average hero at that! – There were no promises that he could make. Stephanie nodded; she just couldn't think of what to say.

"We should have the results ready for you to pick up in the morning," the door was opened and Lola shook hands with the doctor in the doorway. "We don't have any appointments for the rest of the day now, and it's not very time-consuming at all, considering LazyTown is quite a small town indeed."

"Thanks," she smiled.

"Wow, that was fast!" Stephanie linked her arm through Lola's.

"Yep, just a quick mouth swap and job done!" she turned to Sportacus. "Thanks – I wouldn't be were I am now if it wasn't for you … A whole day away from finding out the answers." She extended her free hand. Sportacus grasped it and shook it as gently as he could.

"You're welcome, Lola," he said warmly. "I'm just glad I could help you."

"What are you gonna do when you find out?" Stephanie thought out loud. Lola simply shrugged.

"I guess I haven't really thought of that … It depends on who it is, maybe. But what else can I do?"

"Okay … Well, we hate to have to abandon you, Sportacus, but I need to have a chat with Lolly about a conversation we didn't have this morning," the pink-haired girl began to propel Lola back to her house before any minds could be changed. Sportacus grinned, looking on in amusement.

"That's fine; I have exercises to do in my airship. See you later!" he called after them, with a wave, as the two fourteen-year-olds hurried back home.

"So, tell me about Pixel!" Stephanie never forgot anything like this, as Lola was always finding out the hard way. "Oh yeah, and that dream that you totally freaked out over this morning."

"Oh, God," Lola sighed, putting her head in her hands, trying to cover up her red face. "Don't laugh, but I think that I … maybe … erm, kind of … like … Pixel?" she looked up to see her best friend grinning at her.

"Shut up!"

"I didn't even say anything," Stephanie laughed. "But it's sweet. I think he likes you too."

"Yeah, but what if it turns out that Pixel's the one I'm related to?"

"No way – it won't be. But we had better wait for the results to come through, just to be one hundred percent sure…" Stephanie sighed. "Who do you reckon it could be?"

"I honestly have no idea," Lola shrugged again, quickly adding under her breath, "_but I sure as hell hope it isn't Pixel_."


	12. Chapter 12

"I have to get those test results!" Robbie Rotten told himself, over and over again. "If she's related to that … blue kangaroo, then they'll be no getting rid of her! There will be no end to all the running, and the jumping, and the…" he imitated Sportacus' crystal and his signature moves as he quite regularly did down in his secret lair. He pushed his periscope away angrily. He simply had to get the DNA results somehow.

"Well, I'll just have to sneak in there and find them," he told himself, his pace slowing down as an idea began to spark in his mind. "It's disguise time." His eyes lit up and he grinned deviously, walking to the tubes that contained his many costumes and disguises.

"No," he muttered quietly as he discarded disguises he saw, until he stopped at a cleaner's costume. "Perfect!" he shouted, pulling the lever and changing into the chosen disguise. All he needed to do now was to just pose as a cleaner, until he could sneak into the office when the coast was clear, and sneak a peek at the test results. It wasn't like he would get caught; after all, he was the Master of Disguise, and the sneakiest of all.

He climbed out of his lair, careful not to hurt himself as he usually did. He climbed down the small metal ladder connected to the tube, finding each rung with his feet.

"Ha!" he exclaimed as he opened the hidden door in the billboard that hid and isolated his secret lair. "Now let's get these results." He quickly made his way to the doctor's, occasionally looking behind and around him to make sure that Sportakook or any of his bratty friends were around. He strolled through a fire exit door, putting on a look that said he knew this place like the back of his hand.

"Perfect," he whispered, spotting a bucket and a mop nearby, unattended. This would give the master of disguise the perfect excuse to get into the office. Just pretend to be cleaning around in the office, "accidentally" look at the DNA test results, and his job would be done. Then he could make a suitable plan to get rid of that Lola – whoever she was.

With cautious footsteps, the villain approached the doctor's office, putting one ear close to the door. There didn't appear to be any sound coming from the small room. Holding his breath, Robbie opened the white door, his eyes darting around to verify that he was alone. Sure enough, the place was deserted. He could barely believe his luck – this was easier than he had initially thought! He silently put the cleaning tools on the floor, and at once, began to search the desk in hope.

"Come on, come on, come on," he kept on whispering, his eyes shooting over towards the door every now and then. As he looked back at the desk, he struck gold. The all-important document had not yet been sealed in an envelope, and the words that Robbie Rotten saw printed on it were enough to make his head spin and his stomach feel sick.

**Well, someone knows...lol! x **


	13. Chapter 13

The day had gone by so slowly, in Lola's view, but the morning of truth had finally arrived. Today was the day that she would finally learn the truth about herself, who she was. She felt slightly excited, but her insides were tying themselves in knots due to her nervousness. She had woken up bright and early, as she hadn't been able to get much sleep. Stephanie was also up and about.

"Hey, are you alright?" she yawned widely. Lola nodded and smiled to cover up how nervous she felt.

"I can't believe it – finally, I'm just a few hours away from knowing," she brought her knees up to her chest as she was sitting up on the mattress. Stephanie smiled at her.

"Yeah. Good luck," she said, a tone of sincerity in her voice.

"Thanks. I think I'll need it – I'm just a bunch of nerves right now."

"Aww, but think: This will be for your good, and this whole mystery will be over after two years of searching. It'll all be over before you know it."

"Yeah … Hey, do you wanna go and watch some TV?"

"Without waking my Uncle Milford? I think I'm up for a challenge," the duo giggled as quietly as they could, without disturbing the Mayor of LazyTown. It was 7am on a Saturday morning, and the girls had decided to let Milford have his lie-in. They had already got dressed when they had woken up, to save time when Lola had to go and collect her DNA results – they'd probably lose track of time whilst watching the television, anyway.

"I love this programme!" Stephanie whispered, resisting the urge to turn up the volume.

"Me too," Lola gazed at the screen, barely taking it all in. She had thought that a bit of television would be enough to take her mind away from things and her nerves, but she seemed to have been proved wrong. Stephanie picked up on this and switched the TV off with one press of a button.

"It'll be fine," she reassured her. "Do you want me to come with you?" Lola declined her kind offer.

"No, thanks. I'll be okay on my own. Sorry."

"Fair enough. Well, I'll be here when you get back. I can invite Pixel over for you, if you like?"

"Like I don't know why you'd wanna do that! So you can grill him while I'm out, perhaps?"

"Actually, I hadn't thought of that. Good idea, Lol!"

"I just keep digging myself into a deeper hole every day!" Lola made a digging motion, holding an imaginary shovel. "I won't need a grave when I die – I'll have dug deep enough by next week at this rate!"

"Shh, we'll wake my Uncle!" Stephanie whispered between giggles, putting a finger to her lips. "We need to stop waking up like this or we'll have to camp outside … or outside Pixel's, for you, if you like."

"Hey, you told me yesterday you wouldn't laugh!" Lola protested. "You are bad!"

**The answers in the next add. D  
Now, wouldn't it be funny if it was no-one? xD I'm just messing. Thanks for the reviews, they make my day. :D  
So yeah, we find out soon - yay! lol  
-KJ**


	14. Chapter 14

**You never know, you could be right. When I first posted this on another site, the person who read this was almost right. :-)  
Thanks, and yeah you're the only one, but I don't really mind tbh. I've not long started using this site to post fanfics, so I'm always happy when I get like 1 review haha But yeah, I wrote this like 1 or 2 years ago, really...Why it's taken so long to get here I don't know!**

**Enough of me rambling on, it's time to find out! lol dramatic music xD**

Lola clutched the brown A4-sized envelope as if her life depended on it. She hadn't dared to open it and see what was inside, until she was back at the Meanswell's house. Pixel was sitting on the couch between Sportacus and Stephanie, while Lola settled herself down on the arm of a big chair, facing the three who were staring at her and the envelope. The Mayor was over at Bessie's house, doing his level best to fix her fence, and do other odd jobs for her.

"Take your time, Lolly, it's okay," Stephanie smiled. Lola hesitated but eventually stopped herself, sitting still and upright. She ran her finger down the seal of the envelope, opening it.

"Okay … Enough fooling around," she took a deep breath. "No turning back now. This is it." She began to read directly from the paper, out loud, to the company she had for support. Sportacus had quickly informed the other children of what was going on, with Lola's permission, of course. They were all eager for Lola to find out the truth, and wanted to be there to support her.

"Stingy – negative. Trixie – negative. Pixel – negative," she breathed a sigh of relief after seeing the word 'negative' next to Pixel's name. He seemed to share her relief. Sportacus and Stephanie were looking at her expectantly. She cleared her throat before continuing to read. Everybody could feel the tension and atmosphere in the room.

"Right," she gave a shaky laugh. "Stephanie – negative. Okay … negatives. This doesn't look good." Lola took her eyes away from the paper for a moment, and to try and prepare herself to continue.

"Come on, there's gonna be someone," Pixel encouraged her. "There are five or six more people left, out of those who got checked and matched."

"I know. Sorry, I'm just being silly," the attention was brought back to the official document. "Here we go again. Bessie Busybody – negative." She remembered Bessie's attitude when she first met her, and in a way, felt glad that she wasn't related to the gossip lover.

"Milford Meanswell – also negative," the word 'negative' was becoming more like a ritual to the girl now. "Sportacus – negative." She saw the hero nod, and she wondered what he was thinking. Would he be happy and relieved that he didn't have a teenage daughter? Or would he be disappointed? She couldn't tell, but then, there was nothing that she could do.

"Ziggy – neg … no, wait – Positive!" she heard her friends cheer loudly, and she could barely hide the excitement and shock that she had Ziggy as a little brother. She decided to glance at the paper again, to double-check that this wasn't a mistake, and that was when she saw the final words. She let the paper fall from her hand, and Sportacus was fast enough to catch it before it hit the floor.

"What's wrong?" she heard Pixel ask, but he just sounded distant, as if he was miles away. Sportacus looked at the test results in horror and uttered the words that shocked them all:

"Positive match for Robbie Rotten?!"


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm really sorry it's been a while since I updated; I've had a lot on my plate, and I came down with food poisoning the other day so I couldn't update, and I'm sorry. I kinda left you hanging lol This fic has just 2 more adds after this! :O  
melissa Ivory - You'll see, soon lol It will all be explained. :P And I checked my stats, you're right lol  
MicWhite10 - Thanks for your review, it made me smile. :)**

"No, there has to be a mistake," Stephanie refused to believe the news. "Surely?" Lola shook her head. It was written there in black and white – she was Robbie Rotten's daughter, and there was nothing that anybody could do about it.

"No. I'm the daughter of Robbie Rotten … No doubt everyone will hate me when they find out," she wore a sad expression on her otherwise pretty face, trying to think of what everybody else would say.

"Hang on, but Ziggy's also your brother," Pixel pointed out. "I don't get it. What does this mean for him?" Stephanie stood up, onto her feet, smoothing down her dress.

"I can go and get Ziggy if you want, so we can talk to him, and tell him?" she offered. Lola thought about it, and nodded, eventually. He had to be told, and the sooner, the better. She grabbed her bag and softly opened the front door. She, along with everybody else present, was absolutely gob smacked by the test results.

"Are you okay?" Pixel asked, feeling stupid for even thinking of such a ridiculous question. He stepped closer to Lola. She just nodded, hardly listening to him. He put his arm around her in an attempt to comfort her, ignoring the awkward feeling in his head. In silence, Sportacus put the paper back in the envelope.

"Look, when people find out …" Sportacus began, but hesitated. "The way they react … Your true friends would accept this…accept _you_ for who you are. I mean, it isn't your fault, and just because Robbie is your father, it doesn't mean that you're going to be like him."

"I know," she looked up at the hero, and couldn't stop herself from asking, "And you guys … How do you react? Do you accept it?"

"Yeah," Pixel said. "Of course. I like you, and I did when you first came into town, and this little piece of paper isn't gonna change my mind."

"I agree," Sportacus smiled. "In my opinion, it doesn't matter who your father is, because you're a great person anyway, and nothing could really change it."

"Thanks," Lola cheered up a lot after hearing this, as the door opened and Stephanie and Ziggy walked in. Stephanie shot Lola a look to tell her that Ziggy didn't know what was going on. She had only told him that Lola wanted to speak to him.

"I thought maybe you might like to tell him … After all …" Stephanie trailed off. Ziggy looked up at Stephanie in a panic.

"Okay, someone please enlighten me as to what's going on?" he asked urgently. Lola sighed, gearing up to tell him.

"Right. Well, you know I went for this DNA test thing," she began. "And, I have the results. Erm .. I'm not gonna beat around the bush; I'm just gonna tell you. You're my brother."

"Wow!" Ziggy exclaimed, plastering a huge grin on his face.

"But –" Lola interjected. "I had another match. Robbie Rotten is my father. So, unless there is something that your parents aren't telling you – which I highly doubt - you're just my half brother. But I think that's better than nothing."

"Oh," Ziggy mumbled, after hearing Robbie Rotten's name come up. "I'm gonna go home and talk to my parents right now. To clear everything up." He turned towards the door, but he stopped as Sportacus tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"Ziggy, don't tell the others. I'm sure Lola will tell them when she is ready to," he warned the thirteen-year-old. He nodded, understanding at once.

"Thanks," Lola said sarcastically after Ziggy left. "They'll hate me, they really will."

"Come on," Pixel smiled, trying to reassure her. "If you like, I can go with you when you tell them. And if they have a problem, well, they'll have me to answer to!" Lola laughed slightly at Pixel's fake threat, and she began to feel a lot better about letting the others know.


End file.
